Melody Of Death
by Centrau guardian
Summary: Duo Maxwell, ace singer and bloody killer, has finally managed to worm his way into Sheath, the most popular band around. But what he doesn't know, is tht they're actually a cover for his greatest rival...


Title: Melody Of Death Chap Title: Secret (tht's the actual chap title ppl!) Author: Centrau Guardian Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own this storyline n any additional charas, as well as a Wing Zero figure! Warnings: Dark, slightly suicidal, references to past NCS, swearing, Wufei/Trowa/Heero-bashing, Duo said it, not me! A Diary entry at beginning. Reviews: Always appreciated (  
  
Gundam Wing: Melody of Death  
  
Entry One - March 26th  
  
Finally, I've defiled everything I can get my filthy hands on. For the moment, of course. Well, except for that goddamned woodpile of a bed. And I don't give a shit about whether or not there are skinny kids in Australia and screwed-up places that would eat shit for a bed like mine, you are NOT getting me into THAT fucking. rape-scene.  
  
Yep, I was raped, and before you ask, no, it is not a pleasant experience, and no, I do not regret it.  
  
I am sooooo a deranged bastard you say, your horror-filled and hate-flooded eyes blazing holes into my unsuspecting back (or so you think). Well, you're an assuming back-stabber, and if I were in the mood, I'd be saying a lot worse.  
  
What I mean is, if it weren't for that, I'd have never been pulled to my senses. Ya see, I used to be a poncy sorta guy, one who, "hung around" with the popular ones. "Hung around"? Yeah right, more like screwed like bunnies.  
  
Anyway, I went about, dissing idiots, teasing mugs, bullying fat guys, and what have ya. Hell, I even forced one of 'em to suicide. And, although I'm a killer anyway, that death stung the worst. Because it hadn't been one of the hardened nuts of the gang we're fighting against at the mo. And of course it's all gotta be done in secret so I have to keep up appearances and go to school, bleargh. Oh shit, someone's coming.  
  
End Entry  
  
The barely audible sound of a knife being drawn soothed his ears. He wasn't used to not having a knife resting beside his head and he certainly didn't like it, but, ever since Wufei had walked in and slit his palm with a stupidly placed hand like the dumb bugger he was, well. Solo had just about had his guts for garters that night. However depressed with the hellhole he lived in, he did not plan to get killed anytime soon. Hell, he still bore the markings from last time, several weeks ago! Admittedly, he did bruise easily, but that was no exscuse. He was a weakling, a wimp, relying on a jagged hunters' knife to kick the ass' that Solo would have kicked with barely a notice of what was going on!  
  
Well, that didn't really matter. No one was supposed to disturb him at this time, so maybe he'd get to prove himself now.  
  
Slightly pointed ears were pricked and keen, listening to the stealthily- made footsteps of his would-be attacker. It was in times like this that he truly appreciated his over-abundant senses that amused himself and teased others. He was often placed on infiltration campaigns (as long as they were reasonably easy ones), although he never accepted them. This goddamned gang fight was not going to draw him into its' shadowy clutches. Oh no, before that happened, Solo would hang him, strip him naked, and.  
  
The tiniest click of a safety being taken off brought him shattering back down from his thoughts. His practically super-human senses told him it was right next to him, while his configured mind translated the length and timing and knew immediately that whoever it was was still outside the door, and passing by it without a care.  
  
Oh yeah, Solo kept his existence secret, and Wufei and Milliardo were well known to be in a threesome with Solo.  
  
Yeah, and that meant that the screams of ecstasy from upstairs were practically shrieking "Solo's here! Come and get him! Blow his ass off if you dare!"  
  
Ah, this twisted world, how good it was to him.  
  
Another reason for him to be kept here and his life a secret, it meant he could take people out with his throwing knifes cause they weren't expecting him and Solo was otherwise engaged.  
  
Life hated him.  
  
The incredibly well oiled hinges didn't make the slightest of noises when he swung the trustworthy door inwards. A glance told him that, indeed, someone was there, and an unseen, swift movement that would have made Solo proud caused the handcrafted throwing knife to be carefully within his unused palm. Slow, checked movements led him to be standing in the middle of the sparsely occupied corridor, just out of the sight of any, and all mirrors about, and efficiently close enough behind the infiltrator to easily throw a knife and hit; direct bulls eye. But, backstabbing and in cold-blood wasn't his type of thing.  
  
"You can turn round now," he teased, a lazy and bored tone tinting his voice.  
  
The back infront of him stiffened up. A couple of seconds passed, which the knife holder presumed his endangered captive to be thinking in. Then, with a gentle sigh, the man turned round.  
  
Violet eyes widened in wonder as they gazed upon a single emerald one, and that was all the uni-banged captive needed.  
  
The next second, the violet-eyed one found himself staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.  
  
TBC.  
  
Okay, tht's all fer this chap, I HAVE actually got five more chaps written down, I jus need to type them all up :D. So give me a couple o days n I SHOULD (hopefully) have the nxt chap up! Now u've finished reading, PLZ review! 


End file.
